


Breaking the Code

by starlightkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, F/M, Jedi Reader, Master/Kitten, anakin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkenobi/pseuds/starlightkenobi
Summary: “Anakin, we’re Jedi. We can’t…we can’t be doing this.” He put one hand on your waist and caressed you softly, bringing his other hand up from your cheek to rest in your hair.“Why not? I don’t see a problem with this.” He smirked at you suggestively.“Because…well, because it’s against the code.” You wanted to pull away and do the mature thing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. His hands just felt so nice on you.“But you want me. I want you. What else is there to say?”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Breaking the Code

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @writers-thoughts09 on tumblr <3

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Ani, please, try to be reasonable-” You were cut off by Anakin punching the wall in a short burst of rage.

“It’s outrageous…it’s unfair!” His energy was strong, almost palpable. You tried to soothe him, quell his anger, but you were only met with seething rage.

You two had just returned to your quarters from a particularly frustrating meeting with the council. They had decided to send you both on a mission to protect some citizens from separatist control on this planet in the middle of no where. Despite Anakin’s obnoxious protesting, they refused to take his opinion into account. He wanted to stay closer to home, on the battlefront where it mattered. However, the council said that this Jedi business mattered too, and dismissed you both without a second thought. He was extremely frustrated, because this wasn’t the first time the council had decided to ignore his opinion entirely and send him off wherever they please.

“Ani, listen to me.” He turned to face you. His cheeks were flushed with what you could only assume was anger, and his fists were clenched tightly. He tried to steady his ragged and sharp breaths as he stared at you. Your entire presence calmed him, he had never met anyone else who could do that.

“I know that you feel hurt right now. I understand that.” You took a few slow steps toward him, not wanting to do anything that could reawaken this raging beast in front of you. “And I understand your hatred towards the council. You feel like they don’t listen to you, like you’re invisible to them. You believe that they think they are above you.” His fists clenched impossibly tighter as you spoke. You grabbed both of his hands and took them in yours, caressing them gently with your fingers. “But…that doesn’t mean that you’re worth any less. You are a great Jedi, Anakin. You’ve saved so many people and have done so much for the republic.” His fists finally loosened, allowing you to lace your fingers with his affectionately. “And more than just a great Jedi, you are a great person. I’ve seen how kind and gentle you can be. And you’re so compassionate…” You trailed off when you noticed Anakin unlacing one of his hands from yours. You looked up at him, confused. You were about to say something, but silenced yourself when he brought his hand up to your cheek. His warm touch felt like heaven against your skin. You could feel the warmth flood to you face and you knew that your cheeks were flushed. He ran his thumb gently over your cheek, and then your lips. He pressed down on your bottom lip with his thumb tentatively, as if pondering how it would feel against his own. “Anakin…” You mumbled, breaking the sudden peaceful silence. He was in a trance, staring at you, slowly bringing his face closer to yours. You knew what he wanted to do, and you knew that you wanted it too. You also knew that if he decided to kiss you, you would let him.

Well, you would have let him, had it not been for the loud knock on your door.

You both jumped backwards, pulling away from each other. Still obviously flustered, you cleared your throat, attempting to compose yourself. You met Anakin’s strong gaze once, before taking quick strides away from him and towards your door. You opened it, being met with Obi Wan standing before you. He peered past you and saw Anakin standing awkwardly in your quarters, before giving you a warning gaze. He was worried, you could tell. Worried to leave you two alone for prolonged periods of time. You two had very strong feelings for each other, and he sensed it. “M-master Kenobi…” You stammered, still recovering from your almost kiss with Anakin. 

“It’s good to see you.” He smiled at you, before peering over you again and giving Anakin a stern look, as if implying that anything romantic that could have occurred between you two would have been all his fault. “Master Windu has a ship prepared for you both. He wants to make sure that you and Anakin get started on this mission promptly.” 

“Understood. Thank you, master.” He gave you a small smile again, before turning and walking away.

“Let’s go, Ani.” You murmured, forcing yourself to not run back into his arms and kiss him passionately. He called out to you, hoping that you would let go and just kiss him already, despite the Jedi code. “Anakin.” You said, sternly. “We have to go.” You turned away, already heading off to the ship.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

You were prepared for almost anything on this mission. What you were not prepared for, was General Grievous bringing the entire separatist fleet down on you. Despite this unwelcome surprise, you and Anakin emerged victorious, with the majority of the separatist droids and ships being destroyed and Grievous fleeing in an escape pod. You supposed that the Jedi council was right about this work being important.

Now, you were back on the ship, ready to go into hyperspace and go back to Coruscant. Despite this ship being on the clunkier side, you still had your own little separate quarters, since you were a Jedi. It was nothing much, a small cot and a bathroom, but it was privacy. 

That is, it was privacy until you heard a knock the door. You sighed, having enjoyed the silence. “Come in.”

Your door slid open, and you were met with Anakin standing in your doorway. You sensed that he was nervous when he entered your quarters. “Ani!” You exclaimed, excited to see him despite your exhaustion from the mission. 

“Just came to congratulate you on your win today. You did great.” He gave a small smile, quietly fiddling with his hands.

“Hey, it was your win too!” You laughed. “Well…although I did kinda save your ass.” Anakin chuckled, seeming less nervous now that he was actually talking to you. 

“Yeah, I guess you kinda did.” He flashed a genuine smile, shutting the door behind him and slowly approaching you.

“Anakin, what are you doing?” He brushed a strand of hair from your face, looking straight into your eyes.

“Just looking at you…” He trailed off, caressing your face. “Even after that intense battle, after all of the fighting and carnage, even when you’re exhausted and worn out from fighting…you still look beautiful.” You were stunned, his sudden boldness had completely startled you and you weren’t sure how to respond. 

“Anakin, we’re Jedi. We can’t…we can’t be doing this.” He put one hand on your waist and caressed you softly, bringing his other hand up from your cheek to rest in your hair.

“Why not? I don’t see a problem with this.” He smirked at you suggestively.

“Because…well, because it’s against the code.” You wanted to pull away and do the mature thing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. His hands just felt so nice on you.

“But you want me. I want you. What else is there to say?” You opened your mouth to argue, but no sound came out. You were still completely stunned by how forward he was.

“Anakin…” His lips were so close to yours, and he could have easily kissed you by now. But he wanted to make sure that you really wanted this, so he waited for your permission. You could feel his breath fan over your lips, and you were completely overcome by pure desire. In this lust filled haze, you put both of your hands on either side of his face and pulled him almost close enough to be kissing. Softly, but just loud enough for Anakin to hear, you murmured, “Kiss me.” Neither of you hesitated after that.

You two threw yourself onto each other like starved animals and your lips immediately clashed together. You wanted to touch him everywhere, being so touch starved and excited that you didn’t know where to put your hands. Anakin helped you sort out this dilemma by quickly squeezing your ass and pulling you up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist and put your hands on his shoulders for support. He slammed you against the wall, kissing you with such force that you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. 

He smirked and chuckled, low in his throat. “Was that for me, kitten?” You almost moaned again at his words.

“Yes, it’s all for you.” You moved one hand from his shoulder up to his face. “I’m all yours, Ani.” He growled when you said that, and he looked like a feral animal. 

“That’s right, mine.” He immediately attacked your neck, biting and marking you, claiming you. You moaned even louder now, the feeling of his teeth on your neck almost too much for you to bear. “Awww, kitten. You’re gonna get us caught.” He mumbled into your neck.

“Aniiiii…” You tried to contain your moans, but you couldn’t prevent them form bubbling out of your throat.

“Do you want me to touch you, kitten?” One hand traveled from your ass to your thigh and squeezed firmly.

“Nnnngh…please…” His hand was traveling up your thigh, so close to touching you where you craved him.

Until you heard someone call your name from outside your quarters. “Hey, you alright in there? It’s Rex. I thought I heard some noise and I just wanted to check in, make sure you were alright.” Of course Rex had to check in now. Fuck.

“Yeah, Rex, I’m alright.” You tried to say between heavy pants.

“You sure?” As Rex continued to talk, Anakin squeezed your ass and continued his assault on your neck. You slapped his arm playfully, not wanting him to stop, but also not wanting Rex to just come in and for you both to get caught.

“I’m f-fine, Rex.” You clamped your hand over your mouth to conceal a moan.

“Alright, well, I also wanted to let you know that we’re almost back to Coruscant. We’ll e there in a few minutes.” You sighed, relieved that you would finally get to spend real alone time with Anakin when you got back.

“Thank’s for letting me know.” You waited until you heard his footsteps get farther away and then kissed Anakin passionately. “As soon as we get back to Coruscant, I want you in my quarters.” Anakin laughed and kissed you again.

“Someone’s a little impatient.” Anakin snickered.

“Yeah, well I have you to thank for that.” You said sarcastically. Your hand brushed against his cheek affectionately. “I really am happy to be doing this with you. I don’t care that it’s against the code. If we have these feelings…then why ignore them, you know?” Anakin smiled and kissed your nose, making you giggle.

“Yeah, I do.” This could destroy your entire life if this got out, that you two were more than just friends. But you felt so safe and loved in his arms, and as long as you could keep this a secret, you were never going to give that up.


End file.
